A String Attached
by sammiches are love
Summary: It's a Laley fic.  Set in season 1 after the whole party at Nathan's.  When Lucas goes to comfort Haley something different happens.  Not sure if it'll end Laley though.  Read and Review please! Really cute! Rating may change at my discretion...
1. Chapter 1

**A String Attached**

_disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill_

_Pairing: It's a Laley fic... a.k.a Lucas and Haley... I just always wondered what would have happened had they gotten together first... anyway.. I'm still a huge Naley fan... just wanted to try this out._

_Note: It starts out with the scene in episode 8 of season 1 where Haley is crying about the whole Party and Nathan at the cafe and Lucas comforts her._

* * *

Lucas walked down the street. He was confused about everything that had happened with Peyton. She was so ready and then she'd run. What had he said? Lucas walked up to the door, prepared to unlock it, but it was already open. He walked inside and closed the door. 

"Haley? Hey, Hales!"

He called out to the seemingly empty cafe. He knew she was there and he could tell by the faint sniffling he heard.

* * *

Haley heard the door open and tried to wipe away her tears. Haley was on the floor behind the counter, crying. She put her hands over her face as Lucas saw her and kneeled down next to her. She was slightly relieved when Lucas called out her name. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if it had been Karen or someone else completely. 

"Is this floor taken?"

She's not surprised that he sits next to her. He's always been there to support her, even when she made a stupid mistake like she already had. She whimpered and sighed, putting her head against the counter.

"You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat _I told you so._"

Haley said and wiped at another tear.

"Well you won't get it from me."

Lucas said and Haley laughed. Of course she wouldn't get it from him. Even though he was the person who deserved to give it to her most, all he did was comfort her.

"What happened?"

Lucas asked her concerned look on his face. Haley looks at the wall across from her, tears still in her eyes.

"Exactly what you told me was gonna happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid."

She said a fresh burst of tears flowing from her eyes. Lucas wiped at her tears and said

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid."

Haley smiled just a little as Lucas puts his hand down and then she thinks of Nathan and starts to cry again.

"Thanks."

Haley said and swallowed, sniffling a little. She bucked up and looked at him a small smile on her face.

"Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction."

She said, a part of her hoped they weren't just so he would wallow with her in self pity.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes."

Haley laughed, she couldn't help it. She pressed her forehead against his.

"It doesn't make me feel any better. Well, welcome back."

She said her forehead still pressed against his. He smiled.

"To where?"

He asked looking into her eyes. Their look intensifying.

"Normal."

Haley said smiling looking deeper into Lucas's eyes. Peyton was right about them seeing right through you.

"Yeah. They can have their world."

He said in almost a dull whisper. Haley enjoyed in and when he stopped talking neither of them pulled away. They sat their with their forehead's pressed together for what seemed like hours but could have only been a few minutes. She couldn't disconnect her eyes with his, even if she had wanted too.

* * *

How had he let himself get caught here. He'd had a crush on Hales once but that was so long ago he couldn't even remember why. Now it all came flooding back to him. As she cried all he could think was how beautiful she was. Was it selfish of him to want her right after what had happened with Peyton. 

_"Yeah. They can have their world."_

He heard the words leave his mouth and actually believed them. Why couldn't it just be him and Hales again?

"We can have our own right?"

Hales said playfully pushing on his shoulder. Their foreheads stopped touching for only a second and Lucas noticed how cold his felt without her there. That was when he knew. He brought his hand up and touched the side of her face. The mood in the room got heavy and Lucas nodded, their eyes never broke contact as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Haley had certainly been caught off guard by the kiss. By their own world she'd simply meant back to normal. Back to before Nathan and Peyton where there to mess things up. When he kissed her she was only a little surprised. She could feel it coming and when he finally did, she kissed him back. 

Haley ran her fingers up to the side of his face as his hand cradled her neck. For a second everything inside her went blank. Where was she right now? She could feel Lucas's lips on hers and was returning his kiss just the same. She felt comfortable and fresh. She wanted this, so why was a part of her sad?

Nathan. The answer sprung to her mind. She opened her eyes and looked away from Lucas's face. She pressed against Lucas's chest, pushing him away.

"What the hell is going on?"

A hurt look played across Nathan's features as Haley stood up.

"Nathan..."

She said the tears springing to the surface again.

"Forget it."

Nathan said and turned around angrily. Haley felt a fresh batch of tears fall down her face. Lucas looked at him walk away and then up at Haley. Lucas stood up and gave her that look. The look that made her feel guilty for no good reason at all.

"Why did you do that?"

Haley said loudly and hit his chest. She looked at where Nathan had stood.

"He's going to think something is going on with us!"

She yelled and slapped his chest again. Lucas grabbed her arms and held her there as she broke down. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

_(((Note: It took me forever to find the original scene... anyway... where do you think this should go? Lucas or Nathan? Give me your opinion and we'll see what happens... I'm not sure if I want this to go Naley or Laley all the way.)))_


	2. Chapter 2

**A String Attached Ch. 2**

_disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill_

_Pairing: It's a Laley fic... a.k.a Lucas and Haley... I just always wondered what would have happened had they gotten together first... anyway.. I'm still a huge Naley fan... just wanted to try this out._

_Note: Still not sure if it should go Laley or Naley at the end but I did say this was a Laley fic so more Laleyness for a while._

_

* * *

_

Haley sat at one of the tables in Karen's Cafe. It had been only 2 days since the kiss with Lucas and they'd been avoiding each other ever since. Karen had noticed and called them on it a couple times but then they just avoided her too. Haley looked around waiting for her shift to end. The cafe was empty and she'd already finished doing what she needed to do. She glanced at the door when she heard the sounds of a basketball bouncing on the pavement outside and then Nathan walked in.

"Hey."

He said sitting across from her. He didn't look angry or upset. He just looked calm. Haley couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

"Hey."

She said twisting the towel she held in her hands. She was nervous about what would happen and what he'd say but she figured this would have to happen eventually.

"So, I didn't know you and Lucas were together..."

Nathan said gritting his teeth a little. He'd started to like his tutor more than he expected and now he found out she was dating Lucas.

"We're not together."

Haley said looking down at her hands.

"Oh."

Was all Nathan could muster to say.

"Well you looked pretty together to me. I mean that was more than a kiss between friends."

Nathan said a hurt look covering his face when he remembered the moment.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just a joke you can pass around to your popular friends."

Haley said getting a little defensive, partly of herself, and partly of her friendship with Lucas.

"Look, I didn't know until Brooke read that note, okay? I didn't even know there was a note until later. I wouldn't do that to you."

Nathan said giving her those puppy dog eyes the Scotts had perfected so well.

"Okay."

She said not breaking under his gaze.

"Great, so… cool? I mean if you like me then that kiss with Lucas meant nothing."

Nathan said and touched her hand across the table. Haley pulled her hand away and stood up.

"No, no."

She said walking toward the counter. Nathan got up too and followed her.

"Well, you believe me, right?"

Nathan said touching gently and turning her around.

"Yeah, I believe you're sorry about the note..."

She said and broke from his grasp again. She started to wipe the counter.

"Well then, what…"

He said touching her back gently. She shuddered a little underneath his touch before shrinking away. She wanted him to touch her so badly that even the slightest touch might make her turn into a puddle on the floor. She turned around and held her hands up, one clutching the rag still.

"Look, this whole tutoring, hanging out, whatever it is, thing. It's just a bad idea. I'm done. I'm just done."

She said and returned to scrubbing the already clean countertop.

"Is it a bad idea because we aren't dating or a bad idea because of Lucas?"

Nathan said clenching his teeth. The first one he could fix but if it was Lucas he couldn't. She left the rag on the counter and turned to him.

"Lucas doesn't have anything to do with this."

Haley said fooling herself for a second that her lie was true.

"Of course he does. I mean I only asked you to tutor me to hurt Lucas, You only tutored me so I wouldn't hurt Lucas, and then Lucas goes and kisses you... He has everything to do with this Haley."

Nathan said angrily.

"What?"

Haley said looking hurt. She bit her lip holding back a couple tears.

"Lucas has everything to do with this Haley."

He said repeating himself.

"No... before that..."

Haley said biting her lip a bit harder. Her eyes were watering and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. He stood there looking at her dumbly.

"The part where you said that you only asked me to tutor you to hurt Lucas."

Haley said wiping at her eyes.

"Hales..."

Nathan said touching her arm. It had started like that but there was something about her that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"I think you need to leave."

Haley said walking over to the door. She held it open just as Lucas walked in. Lucas saw her eyes as she wiped at them in vain. Then he saw Nathan.

"What did you do man?!"

Lucas said walking over to him. He'd hurt his best friend and that wasn't acceptable to him in anyway even if Haley didn't want anything to do with Lucas on the dating level.

"It's not what I did. It's what you did."

Nathan said pushing Lucas a little. Lucas pushed back and then Nathan's fist connected with Lucas's face. Haley shouted a bit and ran over to Lucas as he lye on the ground.

"Hales I..."

Nathan said immediately guilt covering his face. Haley looked up at him with contempt.

"Just leave. Haven't you done enought damage?"

Haley said a stray tear finally falling down her face. Lucas sat up on his elbows and rubbed his chin. Nathan looked at Haley as she sat on her knees next to Lucas.

"Whatever."

Nathan said before storming out. He'd driven away the only person he could have really loved. The only person who could have understood him. He didn't know that though.

* * *

Lucas rubbed his Jaw and looked up at Haley. She was crying again. That was twice in a 2 day time span that that jerk, Nathan, had made her cry. Once again her crying made him want to kiss her more but he didn't act on it. It was already weird enough between them. Haley stood and held her hand out to him. 

"Come on."

She said giving him a sideways smile. Lucas grabbed her hand and she helped him to his feet.

"So we still gonna avoid each other now?"

He asked sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while looking down at the floor. His eyes trailed up to meet hers.

"We should probably talk about it, but I'm so sick of talking about things. Can't we just be our little pre high school selves?"

Haley said whining and sitting down at the table that her and Nathan had sat at minutes before. Lucas sat across from her.

"Yes. The good old days. When did we become those people that alway reminisce to a simpler time?"

Lucas said letting out a laugh.

"When everything got so complicated we wished it was simple."

Haley said laughing a little too.

"Well, I made it more complicated by kissing you."

Lucas said looking away from her. Haley looked away from Lucas too. Their eyes travelled around the room for a while in silence.

"What happens now?"

Haley finally asked breaking their silence.

"What do you want to happen?"

Lucas asked looking at her across from him. Their gazes met and for a second Lucas thought that she might actually want the same things but then she tore her gaze away from his.

"Normal?"

Haley said finally, questioning it in the process. What was Normal anymore?

"I don't think we can go back to that."

Lucas said touching her hand gently. He only meant to imply it as a friendly gesture but who knew what she might read into it.

"Well, why not? I'm so sick of things changing."

Haley said and looked at the clock. It was closing time.

"Well then if you don't want them to then they won't, but you might always get that feeling that something's missing. Like there was a chance you didn't take that you should have. If you really have feelings for Nathan then just go for it. I'll always be here when you need me."

Lucas said squeezing her hand.

"Thanks."

She said smiling at him their eyes lingering together for a moment too long.

"Anyway..."

She said breaking their hands apart and standing.

"It's time to close. You get the coffee machine and I'll finish up these chairs."

Haley and Lucas go to work closing the cafe. Lucas turned off the lights and opened the door. The full moon shone down on them in all it's excellence providing them with plenty of light.

"Ladies first."

Lucas said smiling at her. Haley turned the sign around on the front door and walked over the threshold of the door. Lucas shot the door behind him and bumped into Haley as she stood still.

"Hales..."

He whispered the moonlight covering her hair made him want to reach out and touch it. She turned around and looked up at him for a second. She put both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. Lucas was surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the sweet kisses she initiated. When she pulled away and looked up at him he smiled.

"What are you doing hales?"

He asked scared that she might put it down as a moment of weakness.

"I'm just _going for it._"

She said and smiled. Lucas smiled an bent down kissing her gently on the lips.

"Well I did say I'd be here when you need me."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well then I guess I need you."

Haley said and kissed him back.

* * *

_((The end... at least for this chapter. Oo will she patch things up with Nathan? Will Lucas's attention wane now that he has Haley? Will Haley start dating Lucas or will Nathan apologize and steal her heart? Find out next time in... A String Attached... kinda announcery... I love reviews!!!)))_


	3. Chapter 3

**A String Attached Ch. 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill._

_Author's Note: I really appreciate your reviews. They help me with my creative process and stuff. Keep 'em coming._

Haley ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and grimaced. Why did school have to start so early? Sure she normally loved school but after everything that had happened with Nathan and Lucas she was dreading the horrible Monday to come. She also had a tutoring session with Nathan after school. She hated that she had it but she couldn't just drop him, not after they'd come so far in their studies.

Haley groaned and got ready for school. The only thing she looked forward to today was seeing Lucas. Her boyfriend. Had she just thought that. She looked in the bathroom mirror and repeated it aloud.

"I am dating Lucas Scott."

She saw her own mouth say but a part of her still couldn't believe it.

"Finally."

A voice said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked over to the doorway and smiled shyly at her mother. Her mother walked into the bathroom and touched Haley's shoulder.

"It's about time you and that boy realized you are in love."

Her mother said before grabbing the towel Haley had used to shower with and putting it in the hamper. Haley held up her hands in protest.

"Woah mom. We're just dating. That doesn't mean we're in love."

Haley said and put her hair back into a ponytail. Her mother just smiled at her and walked out of the bathroom with a knowing look.

"Whatever you say. Just hurry up before you're late for school."

Haley heard her mother say as she looked in the mirror one more time. It was odd that she actually sort of cared what she looked like in front of Lucas now. When had that happened?

* * *

"Haley." 

Haley looked up from one of the picnic tables to see Nathan walking toward her. The school day hadn't even begun and he was already talking to her.

"Hey. We still on for tonight?"

He asked sitting next to her, setting his stuff down on the table. Haley gave him a look and nodded before returning to her own book.

"Come on."

Nathan said raising his hands in frustration.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about what happened with Lucas?"

He asked her exasperated. She raised an eyebrow at him and returned to her book.

"Haley, I said I was sorry."

Haley looked at him and sighed again.

"You're always saying you're sorry but maybe you should stop doing things you need to be sorry for."

Haley said and put her book into her backpack. She had class in about 10 minutes and she didn't want to be in a completely terrible mood when she got there. She stood up and started to walk away. She saw Lucas across the yard and he waved at her genuinely happy to see her. She waved back and started walking toward him but was cut off by Nathan.

"Haley wait."

He said and held his hands out in front of her, blocking her way but not touching her.

"I know that I can be a really big jerk sometimes but with you it's like I'm trying to be a better person. I never really cared about stuff like this before."

He said giving her puppy dog eyes. The eyes must definitely be genetic because Lucas had them too. Then her thoughts returned to Lucas still waiting for her.

"I've got to go. I'll see you after school."

She stepped around him and looked at the ground as she walked away.

"You're still gonna tutor me?"

Nathan asked surprised. She turned around and looked toward him.

"Yeah."

She said and turned back toward the direction of Lucas. When she looked up to find him he was gone. She sighed and turned toward her next class. She probably would have been late anyway.

* * *

"Lucas."

Peyton yelled slightly as she saw him in the crowd of people heading toward class. She walked toward him smiling slightly. She'd made her decision and she wanted him to know that she was ready for everything. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"

Peyton said when she reached him. He was looked over at Haley and Nathan. Lucas shot her a look of pure hatred and she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at Nathan.

"Can we talk?"

She asked him and pulled him behind a nearby pillar so their conversation would be more private.

"Not right now. I've gotta go but after school okay?"

He walked away from her and toward his next class.

* * *

Haley made her way out of her last class.

"Hales!"

She felt familiar arms wrap around her from behind and she looked up at Lucas. It was the best part of her day so far.

"How was your day?"

He asked her planting a kiss on her forehead from above her. She laughed a little and smiled.

"Wonderful now. You wanna meet at the cafe after my tutoring session?"

She asked him turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"Yeah. I've got a couple of things to do first anyway. Be careful with Nathan. We need to talk about you tutoring him anyway."

Lucas said looking at her seriously. He was worried about Nathan doing something that he shouldn't because he'd lost Haley. God forbid Nathan Scott ever lose.

"Don't get all protective on me. I can take care of myself."

Haley said and pressed her lips on his cheek.

"Still I think it's sweet of you to care so much."

She said an broke apart from him.

"See you later."

She said and bounded off down the hallway. Lucas laughed at how cute she was and went off to find Peyton.

* * *

"Need a ride?"

Nathan said catching up with Haley.

"Why would I need a ride?"

She asked him harshly and sat down at one of the schools outdoor tables.

"Well we aren't gonna have our tutor session here are we?"

He said sitting down with her.

"I don't see why not."

She said and pulled out the books they needed. She flipped through the pages and found the homework assignment due the next day. She looked up at Nathan for the first time in a long time actually catching his eyes with hers and then her eyes began to water. Tears formed and slid down her cheeks.

"What?"

Nathan asked. He turned to look behind him and a look of surprise covered his face. Lucas was standing there and Peyton had her arms wrapped around him, kissing him.

"Let's go."

Haley said packing all her books into her bag quickly.

"What?Where?"

Nathan asked looking between her and the kiss shocked. Haley stood up and turned away from him.

"Anywhere that's not here."

She said and started to walk toward the parking lot not looking back. Nathan glanced back just in time to see Lucas push Peyton off. He looked slightly angry. Haley started to turn toward the scene and Nathan walked up to her her wrapping his arms around her blocking Lucas and Peyton.

"You don't want to see that. Let's just go."

Haley nodded into his chest and walked toward his car. Nathan smiled as he wrapped his hands around her shoulder. It had actually worked. He'd have to remind himself to thank Peyton later for coming up with the wonderful plan.


End file.
